


A Photograph of My Travelling Friend

by poetica (TheFire_in_the_NightSky)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFire_in_the_NightSky/pseuds/poetica
Summary: A poetic ode to the (perceived) loss of Bucky from Steve's POV before he puts the Valkyrie down into the Arctic.[Apologies for this being sad!]





	A Photograph of My Travelling Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is meant to be interpreted as you see fit, but I will warn that there are allusions to suicidal ideation in Steve's thoughts, no matter how heroic his actions.

In vain I mourn for thee,  
Unhealthy and aching  
Remember our hours by polar season  
Recollection needle-threaded to your parenthesis press  
Lark, and leave thy silver pinions fluttering down  
Below where Sun's sepia'd crescendo shatters into hollow vale  
A dark and vacant, silenced room in the home of my body  
Amidst futile pursuit for the comforting curve of your steel spine

I'll find thee blue as a midnight wash,  
Prudent as daybreak's brush strokes  
On a waking-shore-dream, crashing to meet your coiling waves  
Benumb'd of summer's balm upon flesh that 'tis not quite mine to own  
Though ever yours to shelter and belong  
Bygone beats of life to tunnel through limbs left to hold thee  
Now remain as empty remnants 'cross a yellowing, dog-eared page

Turpentine streams streak in parallel veins  
Caught by my mouth wide open,  
If only to prevent erasure of a soul most preferred of me  
I am always one step behind–  
A dearth of the most timely of fashions  
In remorseful recompense  
I will break apart, become the brine of the ocean,  
Rupture as finest, sandy grains of crystal  
That have slipped, tear-like between our icy fingers  
Lost in their fall, lost to the sea

Reborn with new pieces of my whole, they spoke  
But one still constant and prevailing–  
Now in absentia of this dissembled yearning  
Know this, my heart could never wear thee out  
So for me, I ask, save a seat before the last call  
And smudge the rough whorls of thy fingertips  
Along glass my fevered lips shall wrap a kiss  
Be the warmth, sharp at the tip of my tongue, smooth down my throat  
Immortal amongst the frozen thawings, soon to be mine only flavour

None melt so like December's resting bones,  
As warriors with eternal spring in hand  
Back unto wounded earth we journey,  
With nothing but our gleaming names  
Mine as yours, and thine unto me  
As threads of silk twined in war-won latitudes  
Here, in this new potential peril, I see the face I could not shield  
Drop the nose down, and it is full circle reparation in rime

Adieu to eyes of my brightest dark,  
And dissolve upon half my soul to give  
'Twas a mere temporary pause in breath  
Which blew torrents across painted skin  
A cruelest fate to barter for recommence, I could not bear  
These confessions of secrets stay lodged in loyal anatomy, matched  
With honest tongues bit by gritted teeth  
In peace, in rest; in hoarfrost streams of slumber we wait to pry open our chests  
Until both we part, and both we meet once more

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Alkaline Trio's "You're Dead," a song I will never not associate with Steve's thoughts of losing Bucky nearly twice during TFA. Do you hear my heart breaking?
> 
> I know poetry isn't for everyone, but I appreciate any feedback, and that any of you may have read and enjoyed this.  
Thank you for reading ❤


End file.
